Roll Light (Megaverse)
Roll Light (DLN-002), aka Mega Woman when she adopts a heroic persona, is one of the two Anchors for the Classic section of the Mega Man branch in Yggdrasil. It is a status she shares with her twin brother Rock Light as a result of the severe damage to her branch, necessitating the use of two full Anchors instead of one. They share no spiritual connection beyond what is normal for siblings and are thus not 'Co-Anchors'. With the help of her father/creator, her brothers (both Rock and older brother Blues), and a variety of friends and allies, she protects her universe alongside her brother from the mad scientist Dr. Albert W. Wily. Early Loop Activity Roll Light is different from most Anchors in a number of ways relating to her early Loop activity. Due to the corrupted nature of her home universe, she possesses memories of several attempts to start her universe looping, including memories of the event known throughout the Loops as 'The Crash'. However, while her brother got strange events during the attempts to place him as the Anchor, the ones for Roll took a turn for the worse and resulted in her deciding that Rock needed her help doing the hero job. She's very protective of him as a result and woe be to anyone who hurts her family. In addition, she and her siblings are probably the first to get the 'Welcome to the Multiverse' speech on their 'first' Loop. The speech was from Sonic as a result of Hephaestus boosting the probability of activating the Loop by running it in tandem with Sonic's, resulting in a variant of their baseline crossover event. In the end, their Loop was brought online and Roll began dealing with the repeating events of her life to the best of her ability. One of the things she did was help her brother arrange for a memorial service for the Loop lost during the Crash. Loop Gained Abilities Fused and Variant Loops allow Loopers to gain abilities beyond what would be accepted as normal. Roll Light has displayed the following abilities: *'Subspace Pocket:' An ability nearly every Looper learns, Roll can take an object and "hide it away" from the rest of the world. An item in a Subspace Pocket will remain there even if a loop resets unless the object in question is also Looping. *'Super Transformation:' Roll has acquired a super form similar to Sonic's as a result of tapping into the Chaos Emeralds. *'Master Weapons:' Roll has access to all the same baseline master weapons as her brother, and they also tend to share weapons between them. She's even gained several that her brother has yet to be seen using. Relationships *'Rock Light:' Roll's twin brother and the one who shares Anchor status for their universe with her. Due to emotional trauma of her failed activation attempts, Roll often joins him in defending the world. They are often, but not always, looping together. *'Blues Light:' Roll's older brother. Due to some damage to his code in the activation Loop, he spends a lot of his time outside the Megaverse. Of the Light family, Roll is probably the closest to him. *'Dr. Thomas Light:' Roll's creator and father figure. A brilliant scientist of incredible intelligence and ability who is driven to make the world a better place, no matter how many times he has to do it over. He's really good at getting most people to act reasonably. *'Waltz:' Waltz is a dangerously insane MLE as well as the designated counterpart to Roll like Quint is to her brother. Due to a unique issue, physical contact with Roll is the trigger for Waltz going from Unawake to Awake in a Loop. *'Sonic the Hedgehog:' While her brother has the closer bond with the Sonicverse's Anchor, Roll considers him a friend and ally. *'Dr. Wily:' The arch nemesis of Roll's brother and a Dreamer rather than a looper. However, his bug-induced ability to at times randomly access memories of other Loops he existed in does create some interesting challenges for them both. References Mega Loops Compilationhttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/10094468/1/Mega-Loops Category:Characters Category:Anchor Category:Looper Category:Megaverse